La leona y la víbora
by Cerseilioness
Summary: Fanfic sobre los personajes Cersei Lannister y Oberyn Martell. En esta realidad alternativa(la relación entre los personajes no es como en los libros) Cersei y Oberyn llevan unos cuantos años casados, tienen dos hijos frutos de su matrimonio... y Oberyn una bastarda a la que Cersei no soporta.


El calor en Lanza del sol era insoportable en las primeras horas de la mañana. Durante el día, la temperatura iba oscilando, nunca terminaba de irse del todo ese calor que se pegaba en la piel, pero cuando caía la noche, un espejismo de lo que parecía ser una refrescante brisa inundaba el palacio.

Llevaba más años de los que podía contar en Dorne, pero nunca se acabaría acostumbrando a su clima, ni a su gente y mucho menos a su extravagante forma de comportarse. Todo era muy diferente a como Cersei había crecido en Roca Casterly. En Dorne, se hacían llamar Príncipes, y las mujeres podían heredar, algo que en la mayoría de regiones de Poniente se consideraba una locura. Las mujeres sólo servían para dar herederos a los hombres, eso si eras una mujer noble, claro.

Cersei lo era. Cersei era la hija mayor del hombre más rico de Poniente, según las leyes dornienses, la heredera de Roca Casterly. Ella había nacido segundos antes que su hermano gemelo, Jaime, que vino al mundo agarrado de su pie. Pero Roca Casterly no era Lanza del Sol y su padre no era Martell, su padre era el león de la Roca y nunca se le pasaría por la cabeza hacerla heredera a ella, teniendo a su hermano Jaime ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Era una broma con la que tendría que vivir toda su vida. A pesar de ser ella la primogénita, a pesar de ser idéntica a Jaime, él tenía todos los derechos sobre su hogar porque, simplemente, había nacido hombre.

"Los dioses y sus estúpidas bromas" pensó, mientras veía como su hija mayor, Joanna, jugaba en los jardines con uno de los hijos de Doran Martell. Ella nunca podría heredar, pero su hija sí. ¿No era eso irónico? Joanna podría tener todo lo que quisiera, podría aspirar a gobernar Dorne si el momento preciso se daba, y nadie tendría derecho a impedírselo por el hecho de ser una mujer. Ella tendría el poder para hacer y deshacer a su gusto, mientras Cersei había tenido que aguantar que la dejaran siempre en segundo plano. Estaba segura de que ella habría sido una gran gobernanta si se le hubiera dado la oportunidad, pues compartía la misma manera de pensar y de hacer que su padre Tywin.

Pero allí estaba. Sentada en un lugar que apestaba a sudor y donde el calor era insoportable. Esperando a que su marido, el Príncipe de Dorne, volviera de practicar con la lanza con el único hijo varón que tenían en común, Lewyn. Por lo menos, estaba practicando con él y no buscando a algún compañero de cama, como había hecho durante los primeros años de su matrimonio.

A Cersei no le gustaba compartir, y a Oberyn le encantaba hacerlo. Decía que no había nacido para privarse de los placeres de la vida, y que si los podía tener todos, por qué iba a renunciar a ellos. Cersei recordaba la última noche en la que habían discutido sobre el tema. Ella le respondió furiosa, nunca había sentido tanta rabia como en esa noche. "Porque me tienes a mí." Le dijo, y en ese momento la habitación se encogió, y Oberyn la llevó a la cama sin pensárselo dos veces. Nunca más volvieron a hablar del tema, Cersei había conseguido darle a Oberyn todo lo que necesitaba, y a la inversa. Tenían sus diferencias, sobre todo por la hija bastarda que Oberyn había tenido antes de contraer matrimonio con Cersei. No la soportaba, verla era un insulto para ella, pero su esposo se empeñaba en que tenía los mismos derechos que cualquier doncella nacida en el seno de un matrimonio noble. No obstante, a pesar de eso, se podía decir que eran felices. Más de lo que ella nunca hubiera imaginado el primer día que llegó a Dorne y dejó atrás a su hermano Jaime…

"Jaime" Suspiró para sus adentros. En ocasiones lo recordaba, con su pelo rubio y sus ojos verdes, el caballero más apuesto de todo Poniente, sin duda alguna. Esos días en los que su mente revivía los momentos de su infancia, eran lo peor. La nostalgia invadía su ser y las ganas de verle eran casi incontrolables. Más de una vez desearía tener a su hermano junto a ella, pero él estaba en Roca Casterly, con la Princesa Elia. Sus caminos se habían desviado, pero Cersei sabía que llegada la hora de abandonar este mundo, lo harían igual de la misma forma en la que habían entrado en él, juntos. Era su destino.

Joanna la arrancó de sus pensamientos cuando la llamó. Tenía el pelo rubio, los ojos negros y la piel morena. Era realmente hermosa y en el carácter, se parecía mucho a ella misma. -¡Madre, madre! Mira, padre ya ha llegado.-La pequeña Joanna la cogió de la mano y la llevó a la entrada del palacio. Lewyn y Oberyn estaban sudando mientras reían de alguna broma absurda que su padre le había hecho. -Dichosos son los ojos que te ven, Oberyn.- Dijo Cersei, mientras se acercaba a él y le recibía con un beso en los labios, que hizo despertar las risas infantiles de Joanna y Lewyn.

-El pequeño Lewyn se está haciendo todo un guerrero, Cersei y eso es gracias a su padre.- Le respondió Oberyn, mientras la agarraba por la cintura y miraba con una sonrisa a su hijo menor. Si la pequeña Joanna se parecía a Cersei, Lewyn era la viva imagen de Oberyn. Excepto por los ojos, los tenía verdes, como los suyos propios. En ocasiones le recordaba a Jaime, tenía la misma expresión en la mirada.

-Bueno, es hora de que me contéis vuestras anécdotas entonces.-Cersei se dirigió a Lewyn y le revolvió el pelo mientras cogía la lanza que era casi más grande que él y ordenaba a uno de los sirvientes que la guardara en sus aposentos.- Aunque... antes deberíais ducharos, apestáis.-Los miró a ambos, y no pudo contener la risa.

En ese momento, Oberyn les dijo a los niños que entraran para adentro y se acercó a Cersei. Vio en sus ojos que le iba a decir algo que sabía que no le iba a gustar, así que Cersei se puso en tensión.-Suéltalo ya, Oberyn.-Dijo, mirándole con cara de pocos amigos. Seguramente sería algo en relación a su bastarda.

-Le he pedido a Obara que venga hoy a cenar con nosotros. No quiero ver ni una mala cara por tu parte, Cersei. Estoy cansado de explicarte como funcionan las cosas en Dorne, aquí no discriminamos a la gente por cuales son sus raíces. Y no olvides que es mi hija.-Cuando Oberyn acabó de hablar, no quedaba ni un rastro del gesto risueño con el que había llegado al palacio minutos antes. Cersei le miró directamente a los ojos y se recogió el vestido. Antes de darse la vuelta, le contestó.-Espero que disfrutéis de la cena, tu bastarda y tú, porque ni mis hijos ni yo vamos a estar.- Oberyn masculló unas palabras que Cersei no llegó a entender. "Si piensa que voy a dejar que mis hijos compartan cena con una bastarda, es que no me conoce en absoluto." Pensó, mientras cerraba la puerta de sus aposentos y le decía a los sirvientes que hoy comería en sus aposentos con Joanna y Lewyn.


End file.
